Semiconductor wafers are fragile substrates that can easily become scratched or damaged if not properly protected during transport. Each semiconductor wafer is patterned with numerous integrated circuits on a silicon substrate. Numerous containers have been developed to protect semiconductor wafers from damage during shipping and handling.
Frequently, the top and bottom half of wafer containers are improperly combined by an operator or become misaligned by forces that impact the containers during shipping. Such misalignment may contaminate, crack, or otherwise damage the valuable wafers stored within the containers.
Among the variety of horizontal wafer containers for semiconductor wafers, are containers having a dual wall structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,068 (Lewis) is one example. The double walls in Lewis were designed to protect wafers from forces that may contact the outer wall of the base. However, in Lewis the outer wall is directly behind the inner wall and is aligned in a similar angular sector. Inner walls in such wafer containers are generally rigid and inadequately shock absorbent. An external force may be substantial enough to flex the outer wall into the inner wall, which in turn would damage the wafers stored within the wafer container.
There remains a need for a wafer container that is less prone to becoming separated and that is sufficiently robust to protect semiconductor wafers from forces transmitted during shipping and handling.